fanowska_krol_lewfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lwy Księżycowe
Opis= Rasa wymyślona przez użytkowniczkę Yetriss. Lwy Księżycowe '''- rasa lwów większych od swoich kuzynów i posiadające magiczne zdolności. Obecnie jest bardzo nieliczna i zamieszkują tylko Góry Księżycowy i Księżycową Ziemię, jednak można je spotkać tam gdzie inne lwy. Przez niektórych uznawane za podgatunek lwów Północy. Wygląd Rasa to jest nieco większa od zwykłych lwów, ma bardziej krępą budowę ciała i masywniejsze łapy. Posiadają błyszczące, gęste i jedwabiste w dotyku futro, które chroni lwa przed śniegiem i mroźnym wiatrem. Oczy u tej rasy mogą być błękitne, purpurowe lub pomarańczowe odcienie. Futro jest nieco jaśniejsze na podbrzuszu oraz na końcu ogona (nie na końcówce). Sierść może mieć wszystkie odcienie szarego, jasnokremowy, śnieżnobiały lub czarny, a te dwa ostatnie są najrzadsze spośród wszystkich innych tu wymienionych. Podobnie jak u Lwów Północy, linieją, tym samym zmieniając sierść na rzadszą w thumb|Yenneris - najstarsza znana Księżycowa Lwicacieplejszych porach roku. Ich uszy są nieco większe i bardziej owłosione, natomiast samce mają piękne, bujne i dobrze rozwinięte grzywy, niekiedy sięgające aż do końca brzucha. Posiadają również kły, najostrzejsze spośród wszystkich ras oraz zawsze ciemny, podobny do lwioziemskiego nos. Ich oczy są przystosowane do nocnego trybu życia, jednak idealnie nadają się też do widzenia za dnia. Co ciekawe, ich sierść staje się ciemniejsza w nocy (oprócz oczywiście czarnego futra), przez co łatwiej jest im polować na zwierzynę. ''Zwykłe cechy: thumb|119px|Dostępne kolory oczu lwów Księżycowych *''Oczy - u tej rasy mogą być w kolorach błękitnym, turkusowym, purpurowym lub bursztynowym. Mogą być też oczywiście w dwóch kolorach - jedne na przykład niebieskie, drugie purpurowe. *Grzywy - są bardzo dobrze rozwinięte i bujne, niekiedy sięgające aż do końca brzucha. *Sierść - jest błyszcząca i jedwabista w dotyku, chroni też lwa przed niskimi temperaturami, jednak nie nadają się do wysokich. Występuje we wszystkich odcieniach szarego, jasnokremowym, śnieżnobiałym lub czarnym kolorze. *'''Kły - ta rasa ma najostrzejsze zęby oraz pazury spośród wszystkich innych ras, które są zdolne do rozgryzania kości i grubej skóry np. nosorożca. *''Nos - jest on zawsze ciemny i podobny do lwioziemskiego, jednak nieco mniejszy i szerszy. *Końcówka ''- zwykła końcówka, zwykle ciemniejsza od głównego koloru sierści. Czasem jednak zdarzają się przypadki końcówek jaśniejszych od reszty. Rzadkie cechy: *''Czarna lub śnieżnobiała sierść'' - te barwy sierści są bardzo rzadkie, według niektórych czarna zdarza się tylko podczas zorzy polarnej, a biała podczas pełni księżyca. *''Wilczy głos'' - u niektórych lwów może się zdarzyć głos tego zwierzęcia. Jeśli lwa się nie widzi, można uznać go za wilka. *''Znaki ''- potocznie są zwane runami. Występują najczęściej na czole lub przedniej kończynie. Ich kolor zależy od oczu lwa, posiadają je jednak tylko samice. *''Cętki ''- znajdują się głównie na łopatkach, końcu ogona, uszach, pod oczami i na grzbiecie. Zwykle są ciemniejsze od głównego koloru sierści. U lwów z czarnym umaszczeniem one nie występuję *''Ogon geparda ''- ta rzadka cecha występuje również u Leśnych lwów, jednak nie jest to częste. Dodatkowo każda hybryda Księżycowego posiada tą cechę. *''Lsniące oczy ''- można je dostrzec tylko u lwów, które posiadają bardzo rzadkie moce, takie jak "Błękitne skrzydła" czy "Ryk". Są one zawsze błękitne (nieważny jest pierwotny kolor oczu) i nie mają źrenic. Wbrew pozorom, są one pięknym widokiem. Pochodzenie Niedużo wiadomo o pojawieniu się tej rasy. Według popularnej legendy, na Księżycową Ziemię (wtedy Ziemię Niczyją) została zesłana przez Księżyc grupka lwów, innych o reszty i o magicznych mocach. Wtedy inne zwierzęta zaczęły nazywać je Księżycowymi, aż nazwa ta przyjęła się na całym świecie. Według innych zwierząt, rasa to powstała jako krzyżówka lwów Mrocznym z Północnymi, co ma w sobie nieco prawdy. Lwy Księżycowe są czasem bardzo podobne do swoich kuzynów, mają jednakową budowę ciała i najprawdopodobniej odziedziczyły szary odcień sierści. Po lwach Mrocznym natomiast przejęły moce, które są "losowo" wybierane dla nowego lwiątka, oraz bardzo rzadką dla Księżycowych czarną barwę futra. Temu wszystkiemu jednak przeczy dość popularny pośród Księżycowych jasnokremowy kolor sierści, który jest standardową cechą zwykłych lwów, ale i również Słonecznych. Możliwe jest więc, że do powstania tych lwów przyczyniło się o wiele więcej ras, niż tylko Mroczne i Północne, lub to legenda mówi prawdę. Siedlisko Jako że Lwy Księżycowe są już bardzo rzadkie, zamieszkują tylko Góry Księżycowe. Jest to kraina mroźnych pustkowi i wiecznej zimy. Jednak niektóre lwy, najczęściej z braku pożywienia, przenoszą się w dżungle, lasy, wyżyny, sawanny lub mokradła. Istnieje również kraina zwana Księżycową Ziemią, na której egzystuje jedna rodzina tych lwów. Nie są one zbyt ufne w stosunku do innych ras, raczej ich zwykle unikają, jednak potrafią stanąć w obronie innego lwa i pomóc mu w potrzebie. Większość lwów z tej rasy są sprawiedliwe, opiekuńcze, dobre i nieufne. Zachowanie Na jeden teren przypada jedno stado złożone z maksymalnie 15 osobników, w tym minimum dwóch samców. Zdarzają się również samotnicy, jednak bez wsparcia i pomocy stada, prędzej czy później umierają. Jeśli w stadzie urodzi się lwiczka lub lewek o śnieżnobiałej bądź czarnej sierści, zostaje on jego przywódcą. Już od najmłodszych lat, nowo narodzone lwy uczą się polować, najczęściej na myszy, surykatki lub ogony swoich rodziców, tym samym rozwijając swoje łowieckie umiejętności. Osiągając wiek 1 roku, mogą korzystać z mocy, które posiadają jednak tylko ich o wiele słabsze wersje. Dopiero w wieku 2 lat ich magia jest już zupełnie rozwinięta oraz uczą się polować na większe zwierzęta, takie jak antylopy, gnu czy słonie. Warto wspomnieć też, że są świetnymi pływakami, łowcami oraz wspinaczami. Z większością ras lwów żyją w zgodzie. Najczęściej jednak przyjaźnią się ze zwykłymi lwami (tak było w przypadku Eriny) oraz z Lwami Północy i Podwodnymi. Dopóki same nie zostaną zaatakowane, trzymają się raczej na dystans od thumb|Walka pomiędzy lwicą Damisto a lwem Księżycowyminnych. Jedynymi rasami, których nienawidzą i z którymi walczą, są Lwy Damisto i Lwy Mroczne (w obu przypadkach potrafią się jednak zaprzyjaźnić z tymi rasami, ale rzadko). Mają również specyficzny konflikt z Lwami Słonecznymi, ponieważ symbolizują przeciwne sobie rzeczy (księżyc i słońce), a ich relacje nie są najlepsze, jednak ich przyjaźnie i związki są możliwe. Mroczne Lwy mieszkające w innej części Księżycowej Ziemi zabiły Aidena, najstarszego króla tej ziemi. Przez to zostały wygnane i znienawidzone przez Księżycowe Lwy na wiele lat. Słabości Podobnie jak inne rasy, Lwy Księżycowe posiadają swoje słabości, a są to: *''Ukąszenie'' - dla Lwów Księżycowych jad pająka lub innego jadowitego stworzenia jest prawie zawsze śmiertelne, ponieważ nie są na niego uodpornione. Mimo to często polują na jadowite węże lub jaszczurki, ryzykując ukąszeniem. *''Krwawa Pełnia ''- może być ona przywołana przez Lwy Chaosu, a pod jej wpływem Księżycowe wpadają w furię. Wtedy trafi kontrolę na swoim ciałem, przez co może zabić inne lwy, a nawet członków swojego stada lub rasy. Jednak mało który Lew Chaosu ma tą umiejętność, więc nie jest ona dla Księżycowych tak częstym zagrożeniem. *''Moce Słonecznych ''- I na odwrót. Moce tych obu ras mogą być dla siebie śmiercionośne, ponieważ symbolizują one dwa przeciwieństwa (słońce i księżyc). Na ich szczęście rzadko kiedy te rasy walczą między sobą, a wręcz unikają lub walczą z nimi ramię w ramię. *''Ciepło'' - w przeciwieństwie do na przykład lwów Pustyni są one bardzo wrażliwe na wysokie temperatury. Ich budowa oraz sierść jest od zawsze przystosowana do zimnych klimatów, więc przebywanie długo na pustyni lub półpustyni może się dla nich źle skończyć. Moce Tak samo jak Lwy Słoneczne, każdy lew i lwica Księżycowa posiada magiczne zdolności, jedne bardzo częste, a inne prawie nigdy niespotykane. Hybrydy również je posiadają, jednak nie zawsze. Ich magia opiera się głównie na magii lodu (a przynajmniej tak ona wygląda) *''Duchowy towarzysz'' - '''Lew może przywołać ducha o dowolnym zwierzęcym kształcie, który będzie mu towarzyszył i walczył u jego boku. Nawet po przyzwaniu duch może samodzielnie zmieniać swoją postać. Dodatkowo, przyzwany towarzysz zostaje przy lwie aż do śmierci lub odwołania go przez właściciela. *Srebrna postać - Może zamienić swoje ciało w przenikalną postać ducha. Jest on wtedy niewrażliwy na rany i obrażenia, jednak nie może jeść ani pić, więc lwy z tej rasy używają tej umiejętności dosyć krótko. Lew wygląda wtedy jak lewitujące, błękitne zwierzęce widmo ze świecącymi oczami. *Świetlisty ognik ''- '''Lew przywołuje ognika, który może uzdrowić wyznaczone stworzenie lub stopniowo wysysać z niego życie, tym samym regenerując energię Księżycowego. Tą moc posiadają tylko samice. Jest również bardzo przydatna w jaskiniach, ponieważ generuje światło i tak samo jak duchowy towarzysz, pozostaje aż do śmierci. *Błękitne skrzydła ''- Dzięki tej mocy lew lub lwica otacza się błękitną aurą, a po chwili na jego grzbiecie pojawiają się półprzeźroczyste niebieskie skrzydła i w przeciwieństwie do Lwów Smoczych, mogą dzięki nim latać. Jednak ta umiejętność jest bardzo męcząca oraz bardzo rzadka, dlatego mało który lew mógłby się nią poszczycić. *'' Lodowy Ryk ''- Lew potężnie ryczy, a obok niego pojawia się przeźroczysty, wielki lodowy wąż, który będzie walczył u jego boku aż do swojej śmierci. Pierwszy raz ta moc została użyta w wielkiej bitwie o Księżycową Ziemię. Jest ona bardzo potężna, dlatego jest przypisana tylko do samców tej rasy, jest to również najrzadsza spośród wszystkich umiejętności i zdarza się tylko raz na 100 narodzin. Ciekawostki *Kiedy czwórka Księżycowych Lwów zaryczy jednocześnie, wtedy nastanie noc. *thumb|Ryczące lwyPodczas pełni księżyca, wszystkie lwy stają się nieco silniejsze niż normalnie. Dotyczy to również hybryd tej rasy. *Czarne ubarwienie może się zdarzyć tylko wtedy, jeśli dany lew urodzi się podczas zorzy polarnej. To samo tyczy się barwy śnieżnobiałej, jednak w tym przypadku podczas pełni księżyca. *Dodatkowo, lwy z tej rasy są czasem inaczej nazywane, w zależności od maści. Poniżej zostały one wymienione: **Jasnożółta - Chauntea **Szara - Mystra **Srebrna - Auril **Śnieżnobiała - Selûne **Czarna - Shar *Rasa ta ma specyficzny konflikt z lwami Słonecznymi, ponieważ symbolizują dwa przeciwieństwa, a mianowicie księżyc i słońce. Mimo, że są zupełnie różnymi rasami, potrafią się zaprzyjaźnić, a nawet związać ze sobą. *Są one bardzo wybredne i jadają tylko Tur' tali (tak zwane łososie srebrne). |-|Hybrydy= Poniżej są przedstawione hybrydy, czyli lwy zrodzone z dwóch lwów z różnych ras. Wszystkie z nich są wyjątkowe, tak samo jak lwy rasowe. ''Lew Mroczny + Księżycowy Ta hybryda posiada całe czarne futro, ze srebrnymi pręgami na grzbiecie, różowym nosem i czerwonymi oczyma. Często myli się je ze zwykłymi Księżycowymi, jednak ich rasa nie posiada w swoim wachlarzu kolorów czerwonych oczu, różowego nosa ani srebrnych pręg na grzbiecie. Ów hybryda dziedziczy część mocy od Mrocznego Lwa i Księżycowego. Zwykle mieszka ona gdzie większość lwów Mrocznych, czyli za Granicą (złej stronie Księżycowej Ziemi) lub na wulkanicznych ziemiach. Ma ona też zawsze złoziemskie cechy i ogon geparda. Lew Słoneczny + Księżycowy Te rasy bardzo rzadko łączą się w pary, z powodu dzielących różnic między tymi rasami, jednak takie związki są możliwe. W zależności od koloru rodzica, który był Lwem Księżycowym, ma jego kolor, świetlistą pręgę biegnącą wzdłuż całego ciała oraz świecące ''skarpetki. ''Dodatkowo, jeśli Słoneczny Lew był czarny (co może się zdarzyć raz na 1000 narodzin), jego oczy będą świecić w mroku. Mogą mieszkać one zarówno na tam, gdzie inne lwy, jak i na Księżycowej Ziemi. Ma ona zwylke lwioziemskie cechy. Oczy są złote lub niebieskie i posiadają (jak każda hybryda Księżycowego) ogon geparda. Lew Podwodny + Księżycowy Ta hybryda ma zawsze niebieskie ciało z szarymi bądź srebrnymi pręgami. Posiadają również małe płetwy na grzbiecie, głowie i na łapach. Końcówkę ogona zastępuje płetwa, podobna do rybiej, która dodaję lwu szybkości w wodzie. Co ciekawe, hybryda ta jest zawsze roślinożerna. Jej oczy są zielone, niebieskie lub turkusowe. "Pochodzenie" lwioziemskie lub złoziemskie jest losowe. Jako jedyna hybryda nie ma ogona geparda Lew Leśny + Księżycowy Ma bardzo ostrze kły i zawsze wysunięte pazury. Kolor rodziców nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ ich potomek ma zawsze brązowy kolor, a oczy są zawsze szare. Jedyną charakterystyczną cechą tej hybrydy są uszy podobne do szakalich, małe wyrostki na łopatkach, przypominające igiełki oraz ogon geparda. Mieszka ona w lasach, bagnach i mokradłach, rzadziej w jaskiniach Lew Smoczy + Księżycowy Ta hybryda posiada wielkie, błoniaste skrzydła, dzięki którym mogą szybować na dość duże odległości. W zależności od koloru Smoczego Lwa, posiada jego wyblakłą wersję oraz zawsze purpurowe oczu. Końcówkę ogona zastępuje wyrostek w kształcie grotu strzały i jest ona kolejną hybrydą, która nie posiada ogona geparda. Lew Północy + Księżycowy Charakteryzuje się długą i gęstą sierścią oraz masywną sylwetką. Mylone ze zwykłymi Lwami Północy, jednak hybryda ma zawsze zielone oczy, których te lwy nie mają w swoim wachlarzu kolorów. Zamiast zwykłego lwiego ogona, posiadają one ogon wilka. Lew Pustyni + Księżycowy Ma zwykle sierść w odcieniu piasku z ciemniejszymi cętkami na całym ciele. Samce nie mają grzyw, za to mocno owłosione uszy. Posiadają bursztynowe lub beżowe oczy, co odróżnia je od zwykłych Lwów Pustyni. Co jeszcze ciekawsze, ta hybryda w ogóle nie ma pazurów. Lew Żywiołów + Księżycowy W zależności od żywiołu, posiadają kolor pasujący do niego. Są minimalnie mniejsze od zwykłych lwów, jednak mają za to większe i masywniejsze łapy. Potomek dziedziczy żywioł swojego rodzica. Co ciekawe, u samców tej hybrydy grzywy są zawsze ciemne. Lew Damisto + Księżycowy Ta hybryda jest nieco większa od swoich thumb|Mseto, hybryda lwa Damisto z Księżycowym, postać Kotki151.rodziców, ma jednak dosyć szczupłą sylwetkę. Posiada ciemnobrązową barwę ciała, a jego oczy mogą być szare lub zielone. Swoją ogólną sylwetką przypominają Złoziemca, jednak to tylko pozory. Co ciekawe, hybryda ta w przeciwieństwie do Lwów Damisto nie żywi się innymi lwami. Lew Chaosu + Księżycowy Posiada jasnoczerwoną sierść i bursztynowe oczy. Istnieje również szansa, że takowa hybryda będzie miała moc zmiany w cień na określony czas. Nie ma mocy jednak do stworzenia Krwawej Pełni, która jest również niebezpieczna dla niej, ponieważ jest hybrydą Księżycowego. Lew Bagienny + Księżycowy Jest ona jasnozielonego koloru, ma szare oczy i większe uszy. Odziedzicza od Bagiennego Lwa moc kontroli roślin, jednak jest ona ograniczona tylko do ożywiania martwych kwiatów. Co ciekawe, taka hybryda jest wyłącznie roślinożerna. Lew Śmierci + Księżycowy Nie ma ustalonego koloru ani sylwetki, ponieważ prawie zawsze przyjmuje idealny wygląd innego lwa. Samice mają oczywiście znaki na czole w kształcie rombu. Taka hybryda posiada tylko jedną umiejętność, a najczęściej jest to "Mgła". Jedyną cechą rozpoznawczą są niebieskie oczy, czyli zupełnie na odwrót niż w przypadku zwykłych lwów Śmierci. Lew Snów + Księżycowy Hybryda ta jest naprawdę rzadko spotykana, ze względu na występowanie często w snach innych lwów. Jeśli się takowa trafi jest ona ciemna, z jasnym brzuchem, pyskiem i łapami. Cechą charakterystyczną są błękitne, błyszczące oczy, podobne do rzadkiej cechy Księżycowych. Lew Zwykły + Księżycowy'' Nie odznacza się niczym szczególnym, poza jaśniejszą sierścią i zawsze brązowymi oczyma. Jednak tak samo jak Lwy Księżycowe, stają się silniejsze podczas pełni księżyca oraz dziedziczą część mocy od Księżycowych. |-|Galeria= Lwy Księżycowe LCiP.png Walka.png Polowanie2.png KsiężycowyISłoneczny.png Kiara.png SDGE.png YiA.png AiV.png SiN.png Lis.png Kategoria:Rasy postaci Kategoria:Artykuły